Daughters of the Queen and Sheriff
by beautifullife0
Summary: This will be a story about Regina and Emma and their beautiful daughters and the stuff that goes on with them
1. Chapter 1

Warning: I don't own anything and there might be more warnings as the story go on.

This is about the daughters of Regina ad Emma. Their names are Eva, Amelia, Tatiana, and Emily. Eva and Amelia are twins. Fraternal because Regina carried Eva and Emma carried Amelia and they are the oldest . They look like a mix of the both of them. Tati looks exactly like Regina, pretty identical to her Emma carried her and Emily looks exactly like Emma and is the youngest that Regina carried.

Emma and Regina were downstairs getting ready for dinner when their 15 year old daughter Tati walks in looking dazed. "Honey, what's wrong?" Regina asked as she walked up to her daughter who was warm to the touch. "I don't feel that well...I met a new guy, he came into Granny's. He was cute." Tatiana said. Regina looked at Emma worriedly then spoke, "Sweetheart, you're warm." Tati shrugged, just then Eva came into the kitchen. "Is she ok?" Eva asked. "She's not feeling well, do you know anything about the guy she met?" Regina asked her daughter. "Yeah, they met awhile ago...his family moved here about six months ago. She has a really hot photo of them on her phone." Eva said casually.

"Six months? So they are dating?" Emma asked as Eva nodded yes.

"Tatiana let me see your phone please." Tati handed it to her mom who found the photo Eva was talking about and her eyes bugged. They both looked wet, and obviously very naked.

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Same as the first chapter, and I don't own anything.

"Tatiana Swan- Mills! Why did you guys do this photo?! This is...oh I don't know but I am very upset with you young lady!" Regina scolded her daughter, whose face had turned red.

"I'm s-sorry mommy..." Tatiana cried, Regina looked at her daughter as she said this. There was something in Tati's eyes that worried her, there was something that her daughter wasn't telling her and she felt her head again.

"Babe, what is it?" Emma asked as she watched Regina look at Tatiana with worry and perplexity.

Regina looked at her daughter before answering, "I don't know but I have a feeling that something is off, sweetie is there anything you need to tell me?" Regina asked her daughter again. At that moment Amelia had come down with Emily and they sat at the table.

"She said that she hasn't been feeling well since Friday, but she didn't want me to say anything because she didn't want to worry you." Amelia said to her moms.

"Since Friday? It's Sunday...ok Amelia I need you to tell me everything about when she started to feel like this. Ok?" Emma asked her daughter.

Amelia nodded yes, she was going to tell them as much as she knows and what Tati has told her.

"She came into my room Friday after school, she looked pale. She sat on my bed and just stared off. I asked her if she was ok and she told me that she was feeling really sick and I asked her why and she told me that she and Jacob had sex the day before and that it was nice but she felt weird now. I asked her how and she said felt like she ate nutmeg but she didn't. She told me they didn't do anything weird they just used condoms and went to the beach. But then she started to bleed a lot almost like her period." Amelia said.

"Thank you sweetie." Regina told her daughter as she rubbed her arm, "Tati are you still bleeding?" Regina asked her daughter who weakly nodded yes.

Before Regina could say anything, Emma was already moving fast around the kitchen pantry grabbing stuff. "We need to bring her to the hospital...now!" Emma said as Regina helped Tati up, who was wobbly. Regina looked at Tati. "Mommy..." Tati mouthed before everyone heard a slight gush of something wet land on the kitchen floor, Amelia cried and that made Emma and Regina look at the floor to notice that it was blood...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings are the same as chapter one and I don't own anything.

That's when Regina was up and getting her daughter into the car to go to the hospital, Emma was already grabbing everything that they needed. Emma called her mom to check on the other girls when they were at the hospital with Tatiana, their daughter who looked exactly like Regina in every way. Regina and Emma always commented on it to each other, the only difference was her personality. She was more quiet and bold at the same time, she often got in trouble because she was a dare devil that always got herself into trouble. Once Regina got her daughter into the car she started to cry, Emma had come up behind her and hugged her. Emma had called the hospital ahead of them getting there and explained what was going on so by the time they got there Tatiana would get helped immediately.

Back home, Amelia and Eva thought it was a good idea to dye their hair by giving themselves highlights and see if their moms noticed their dyed hair. They saved the blue for Tati who is going to do hers that color, Amelia was giving herself purple highlights in her brown hair and Eva was giving herself red highlights in her blonde hair. The three oldest had planned on doing this since school started, Amelia thought that this would help Tati be more confident with herself and help her not get bullied as much. Emily was younger than them so they didn't include her in the hair dying but included her in hanging out with them which they knew Emily loved very much. Since they had magic, their hair came out amazing. They combined magic and hair dye to get the desired looks. Amelia's hair had dark purple highlights that complemented her hair especially in the sunlight, it was a perfect mix within her dark brown hair. Eva's was a burgundy red that was mostly under and at the bottom of her hair but had enough mixed to make it look really beautiful. They both knew that their moms will be furious at this.

At the hospital Tati had been checked into the room and was given an IV to hydrate her, Emma had gone to the cafeteria to get her and Regina some coffee. Regina stayed with Tati who was just looking at her, Tati held a secret that would definitely break her moms hearts if they ever found out.

"Tati honey, are you doing ok?" Regina asked as she rubbed her daughter's cheek, Tati shrugged but leaned into her mom placing her head onto her mom's shoulder. Regina knew something was going on with her daughter and she was very afraid that it wasn't going to be good.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Same warnings as chapter one and I don't own anything. Also Emma is Ma or Mama and Regina is Mom or mommy

Tatiana just rested her head on her mom, she was really not doing well at all. Regina just comforted her daughter the best she could, she knew something else was going on with her daughter but she didn't want to push it in case Tati had a breakdown about it and hurt herself even more. Regina had hired a few new female and pediatric doctors because of her daughters and new children in Storybrooke. Dr. Honey was one of the new doctors that the girls have been seeing, and was there at the hospital there that day. She came in with what looked like results, Emma and Regina weren't aware she had started tests yet. "What's the news Dr. Honey?" Emma asked.

"Well, she has some internal bleeding but we are unsure of the source which means we have to do more tests." Dr. Honey explained.

"Internal bleeding? How in the world would she have that?" Regina said as her voice started to raise, her voice raises in volume when she is scared and angry.

"We will definitely find out and she will be ok, the good news is it's not a major bleed but it's enough to cause her to be very weak and nauseous." Dr. Honey explained.

Tati knew why she was bleeding internally and she was really hoping that if Dr. Honey found out why that she wouldn't tell her moms but if she had to tell them gently. She noticed her mom looking at her, her Ma had gone to talk with Dr. Honey some more and get them food. "Hi mommy." Tati said to Regina.

"Baby girl you are worrying me and your mama, we love you so much." Regina said as she hugged her daughter tight.

"I know mommy..." Tati said and she knew she probably shouldn't hold in her secret any longer from her moms.

"Sweetheart are you ok? Like really ok? I just keep getting a feeling from you that is alerting me that you're not really ok." Regina said as Emma walked in hearing what Regina was saying to their daughter.

Tati just rested against Regina and Regina looked at Emma with a worried face, Tati had started to fall asleep against her mom.

Regina and Emma kissed their daughter's head, they were so nervous about what is going on with her.

"Gina something is going on, I can't figure it out though." Emma said after some time when they knew their daughter was asleep.

"I know, I keep getting a feeling that there is something she's not telling us and it's not something good. But you know Tati she's so quiet with certain things and wants to protect us. Remember when she was being bullied? She kept that from us until it got really out of hand." Regina said to Emma.

"Yeah I do remember that, she came into our room because she was being threatened online...you don't think it's that again do you?" Emma asked.

"No I don't actually, it's something more and different." Regina said.

At that moment Tati had spoken, "Moms I have to tell you something and please don't get all crazy."

"Who gets crazy?" Both Emma and Regina reply and Tati gives them a look.

"Moms, something happened...It happened after I was with Jacob. I was walking home from school and I was attacked, I was able to fend him off but he hurt me by throwing me down on the ground. He kept hitting my butt so hard that it burned and he inserted himself into my you know and my b-b..." Tatit admitted but couldn't say what else he did to her. At that Regina gasped and produced a fireball. She was furious that someone did this to her and Emma's sweet baby, Emma was on her phone immediately asking her dad and Ruby to find him.

There was one other secret though that Tati didn't tell them and she wasn't sure how she was going to.

Too be continued...dm me if you have suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

Same warnings from chapter one still apply and I don't own anything. There will be descriptions of some violence.

Once Tati was done explaining, both Emma and Regina just sat there shocked. Their daughter had gotten attacked in a very brutal way and she had kept it from them so she wouldn't hurt them. They had the most amazing daughters but they didn't deserve to get bullied or attacked. Regina looked at Tati who was gripping her and Emma's arms tight.

"I'm nervous about this Emma, something is not right and she's not telling us anything else." Regina whispered to Emma.

"I know, we will see what we can figure out." Emma replied as her phone vibrated, it was her dad.

The text was about a report that had come in last night that seemed really really serious that involved Tati, when she read on she frowned and Regina caught it.

"What is it?" Regina asked as Emma showed the text.

 _(Dad: Hey sweetheart, there was a report that had come in last night about something that happened a few days ago. It involves Tati and it's serious. Something awful happened to her it looks like, did she seem ok to you?)_

 _(Emma: Actually we are in the hospital because she started bleeding...what is it dad?)_

 _(Dad: I'll bring over the report to you it's easier that way. See you in a bit)_

"Wow...I'm really nervous about what we are going to read." Regina said as she looked at her daughter who had closed her eyes. When Tati was brought down to the MRI that's when David had come with the thick folder.

"How's Tati? Where is she?" David asked.

"She's doing better, she's in MRI to figure out about the bleeding. She was given medicine to sleep during it because her fear of enclosed spaces, thank you for bringing this over. She had told us something happened but wouldn't go into anymore details about it." Emma explained, David nodded because he had read through it.

"Yeah and I can see why, when you read this...it will really hurt. It's in great detail, Tati told Ruby in the greatest detail and Ruby brought it to my attention and when you read this I warn you it's going to be shocking." David said and both Regina and Emma nodded.

Emma and Regina started to look at it as their eyes grazed it they opened wide with shock.

"Oh my God Emma!" Regina practically screamed when she read the detailed description of what happened to their daughter.

"I know baby..." Emma said as tears fell from her eyes.

 _Report of violent behavior towards a minor:_

Victim is a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and greenish brown eyes and about 5'4" came in with cuts and bruises all along her back to her buttocks accompanied with slash marks in various areas. Victim said that a man in his forties attacked her and threw her to the grown and continued to hit her and slash her. He violently started to force himself into her over and over and over again until she bled from both areas. Then he hit her again and spit on her calling her a very horrible name. She went to Ruby afterwards and she brought her to the station to give her statement. Noted the fact that she seemed to have a concussion and some broken bones but she refused to go to the hospital because she didn't want her moms to worry. Still looking for the male who is forty with brown hair and piercing blue eyes.

Both Emma and Regina just stared at the report, their daughter was completely shattered.

"Emma that stuff that was done to her is so horrible, I don't know how not to be so angry and sad right now! That horrible man who messed with Tati is a dead man!" Regina said as her face got red and her fist clenched together.

When Tati was brought back she was still sleeping, Regina traced her daughter's face with her hands as tears fell.

To be continued


End file.
